Lower City Chronicles I
by Mokulule
Summary: This is not going to be completed soon. You have been warned for more info check inside. Sasuke is running for dear life. They keep finding him and he has no clue how. In his panicked mind he knows only one thing. He won't go back there.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Story info:

Title: Lower City Chronicles I

Genre: Action

Pairing: Probably none

Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

Description: Well it's an AU series I'll make at some point. As of now I only have tons of background on various characters and how they fit in. My vision of the storyline is vague at best and I don't really know where to turn the story. This particular part is a prologue I jotted down some time ago. In the first story basically you get introduced to a whole lot of characters,but mainly it's about Sasuke's escape from this bunch of people, how he meets Naruto and how Naruto helps him and stuff. Second story will dig into Naruto's past and then there will be various stories within the same universe, fx I have this vague idea of a Shikatema fic, and prequels that might explain too much to be released before the main story. So you see it's quite a project and for me to do it correctly I need to first finish my other fic, though that could be done rather quickly if I wasn't so lazy.

Basically I would just like to know what people think.

**Prologue**

Uchiha Sasuke was running - running on weary legs through the dark lower city. He could feel the piercing stares of the homeless hidden in the alleys. He could feel how their hungry claws wished to grab him. The hectic pace he had set increased yet again. His bare feet were skidding ever so slightly on the filthy surface of the main road. Dark coal eyes searched frantically for an escape.

Why was this happening? His plan had been flawless. The escape had gone exactly as planned. Only one teeny part of the plan had proved difficult: shake off any pursuers. He slipped, slamming his knees onto the muddy cement. He yelped in pain. Biting his lips to prevent himself from making further noise he staggered to his feet. He threw a look backwards, eyes squinting in the darkness. No one. He was relieved they hadn't caught up yet. It was only a matter of time before they would catch up again. Somehow they kept finding him. He was running again – he hadn't even noticed. His lungs burned from the continued admittance of freezing night air at a way to rapid pace. Each step sent a shock of pain through his legs. Stopping wasn't an option. He turned right at a corner. Thunder roared above. He smashed into something big. Snapping his head up he saw one of them.

"NO! I'm not coming back!" He screamed shaking his head madly. His whole body was trembling with terror. It felt as if someone was blocking his windpipe. He couldn't breathe. Desperately he tried to free himself from the iron grip the figure had on his arms. A surge of fear induced adrenalin doubled his quickly dissipating energy. He ripped himself from the other's hold almost tripping himself in the process. Sasuke hadn't escaped yet. Moonlight reflected on blade of the knife as it descended on him. He jumped to the side. He wasn't fast enough. Pain flared as the blade served a nasty cut along his left arm. He couldn't be bothered though. He had to get away. Grabbing the wounded arm, trying to add some pressure, he kept running.

Sasuke hoped against hope that he could outrun them again as he dashed blindly through winding alleyways. He prayed the adrenalin induced energy would last long enough. Still he couldn't understand how they kept finding him. He narrowly avoided crashing with one of those hungry eyed beggars. A flash of lightning suddenly lit up the worn old houses of the street he was currently sprinting down. This is some kind of nightmare, Sasuke's mind kept repeating. The moonlight that had warned him earlier had been replaced by dark looming clouds. Heavy and freezing rain fell suddenly soaking him in mere seconds. _At least now it can't get any worse_, the mini Sasuke uttering the words were promptly bashed by another mini Sasuke screaming, _gah__, you idiot you cursed us!_ No, focus, he had to keep going. He had to find somewhere to hide.

Tuning left down a narrow pathway between two houses he found what he was looking for. He ran across the small secluded yard and burst through a door into what looked like… a jungle?


End file.
